


Enchanting to meet you

by Softlizzies



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlizzies/pseuds/Softlizzies
Summary: Hizzie oneshot





	Enchanting to meet you

“Please don’t be in love with someone else.” Lizzie whispers, not breaking eye contact with her. The girl she’s missed for months. They finally found her, the blue eyed, red hair girl. She doesn’t even remember her, yet she’s the only person Lizzie actually loves outside of her family. She tells her how their relationship was before, how they hated each other. Lizzie doesn’t believe it, how could she hate her. The girl she just spent months trying to remember. 

“Lizzie...” She finally says after a minute or so. The silence is harsh, it makes Lizzie lose her breathe, wanting to scream. But she doesn’t, she doesn’t move, or say anything. She just waits, waits for the girl in front of her to let her down. Lizzie never wins. Not in this situation. But how can she be surprised she just told a “stranger” she was in love with her. 

Part of her wants to forget not just her. This whole thing. She looks down at her hands, the girl still hasn’t spoke not after saying her name. She figures that’s it, it’s over. There will never be anything between them but awkward silence. Until she feels a soft hand under her jaw pulling her head to face the girl. The moment she meets those eyes again, she’s breathless. 

Her eyes, Lizzie remembered that the most, the blue. It was enchanting, whoever said love comes in at the eyes was true Lizzie thinks. These eyes have been in her dreams for months and she’s finally looking into them again. Not that she can remember the first time.  
The girls eyes are soft, but you can see the sadness in them, she wonders why there is so much. The girl probably thinks the same of Lizzie’s. 

It’s not just her eyes, it’s everything. She is gorgeous. Lizzie thinks she’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Her hands are soft, it makes Lizzie lean into her touch. The girl seems to be happy with this as she gives her a small smile. That only makes Lizzie eyes flicked down to her lips. She shouldn’t kiss her but that’s all she can think about. 

Ignoring the fact that she should do it, she does it anyway. She has to lean down to kiss the girl, but it’s worth it. When Lizzie’s lips meet her, something changes. She remembers everything. How Josie told her what the girl had said about her, which turned out to be a lie. How much she hated her for “stealing” her father. How sad the girl looked when her parents died, how she stayed in her room for days. And when she finally seen her again she didn’t say a word. 

She remembers it all, the days where she hated her, where she was jealous of seeing Landon with her. The girl who should have been hers. And most importantly her name, the girl who changed her life. 

“Hope.” Lizzie says breaking apart from the girls soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
